Healing the Scars
by dietcokemaniac
Summary: Ivan and Wang  femChina  have had a loving relationship for twenty years. But ever since Kiku's damaging estrangement of Wang, who loved him as a son for years, she has had problems with Ivan's intimacy. What will he do when their relationship could fail?


Persistent Love

Wang, in simple terms, was beautiful. Her slender body was eye candy to Ivan. Her long, silky hair, kept up in a high pony tail at most times, gave off the mild, sweet scent of flowers. Ivan would lay by her at night and bury his face into her head of hair, wishing to sleep forever. His beauty was his to ravish until dawn on most nights. But things had been different ever since a few months ago.

A few months ago, Kiku had wounded her, and Ivan had come to her side to treat the wounds. She had staggered inside, sobbing, with wounds on her stomach, shoulder, and chest. Ivan had not hesitated to help the love of his life treat her wounds and stop the bleeding. But even after a few months, Wang had yet to make love to him, and he was growing pained.

Especially now, when Wang was getting nightmares at night about the incident in which her adopted son had slashed at her and left her for dead on her front steps, Ivan wanted to help her. But she had grown stubborn lately, out of fear.

Ivan understood, although he had never experienced that kind of attack himself. The large Russian could take care of himself. He had moved in with Wang twenty years ago, and he had not regretted a day in her presence. She had given herself to him on a stunning spring afternoon ten years ago.

_Wang was ready, and Ivan knew it. Her golden-brown eyes were glowing with arousal, and she was reaching for his scarf, straddling his lap while doing so. She had stripped herself naked and was now starting to undress Ivan. He couldn't keep his hands off of her waist, breasts, and legs. After she had finished undressing him, she lay on her back and waited for her lover to make the first move. He had done so with the utmost alacrity._

Today, Ivan kept that afternoon replaying in his mind for his own sanity. He knew that sooner than later, he would want to make love to her again. But this afternoon, Wang was being difficult.

The argument started with a kiss. Ivan, finding the sight of his lover reading a scroll by the window irresistible, had taken her by the hand into the next room. She had sat next to him on the bed, wondering what the look in his eyes meant.

"I would really like a kiss, Wang."

She smiled and put her lips to his, meaning for it to be a quick one, but he wanted more. She didn't protest as he continued to kiss her for longer. Soon, she felt his tongue begging for entrance. She opened her lips and allowed him to start running his tongue over hers. As they continued, Ivan suddenly wanted her. He knew that he shouldn't make a move unless his lover gave him the OK, and he didn't do anything drastic, but he did put his hand on her knee and start to massage her leg.

As his hand started to travel up her leg, Wang got a flashback.

_"I never really needed you, Wang."_

She startled at the echoes of Kiku's voice and slapped Ivan without thinking. He pulled away, not hurt physically, but pained emotionally by her sudden, unexplained rejection. But he was soon to find out why she had acted so rashly.

"Stop it!"

She cried out, backing away from Ivan.

_"I can't stand the look of you, Wang. Why do you think I've been planning to get away for so long? I'm not your toy, but you did an excellent job convincing me that I mattered to you...like you were my mommy. How sweet."_

"AAAHH!"

Wang felt the white hot pain searing into her side once more, as though Kiku's dagger were still cutting her. Ivan, knowing what to do at this point, began to talk her through it.

"Now, Wang, nothing bad is happening to you. Shhhh."

"OW!"

"Shh."

Ivan slowly made his way over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She swung her fist at him and bellowed something at Kiku.

"B-Bastard!"

Ivan took his hand off of her shoulder, realizing that now was not the time to show her affection. He continued to speak to her softly until she had started to pant. After a few minutes of composing herself, Wang was back in the present, looking at Ivan crossly.

"Why did you put you hands on me?"

Ivan, now offended by her anger, retorted shortly.

"I was trying to help you. I didn't know that you would get worse if I put a hand on your shoulder!"

Wang, wanting to apologize but still angry at Kiku, suddenly spat at Ivan without thinking.

"I don't care for your comfort, Ivan! In fact, why don't you just leave? I didn't want you near me in the first place!"

Ivan recoiled at this sharp remark and wore a pained expression towards Wang, who realized a split second after seeing this that she had gone too far. Not wanting to appear weak, she remained 'silent yet strong.' Ivan would have none of this, though. He was always direct with his lover, and he couldn't stand any kind of silent treatment.

He decided to gently push her walls down and start with gentle chiding.

"Now, Wang, you know that I don't appreciate it when you snap at me. I was just trying to help, and you snapped at me. I feel bad when you do that."

Wang, feeling foolish by the minute, simply avoided his gaze and nodded in agreement to his words. She spoke up in a quiet tone.

"I know, I'm sorry. But it's just that I can't stop."

Ivan knew what Wang needed, but he also knew that she was fearful of any sign of anger from him. He had never been abusive towards her; he wouldn't dream of it. But he knew that she feared intimacy ever since Kiku had wounded her only months ago. She flinched whenever he held her, and he knew that she needed security now more than ever.

He would lay down his life for her if need be. He was about to show her how deep his love was for her, but there was just one thing that he needed to do in order to get his point across.

"Wang, can I have a hug?"

Ivan asked softly, feeling paternal towards the exotic beauty curled up only feet away from him. Wang thought of an answer quickly, wanting Ivan to go away and comfort her at the same time.

"May I?"

Ivan nodded, but then realized that because Wang had her head buried in her knees out of fear at this time, he would have to speak to her.

"Come here," Ivan said, wrapping his large arms around her.

Wang cringed at first, fists tightening in her hair. Ivan knew that he needed to do this now or never.

"Wang, look at me."

She couldn't bring herself to do it. The unspoken fear that Ivan already knew about was rising in her throat, and she feared speaking at this point. She knew that if she spoke more than single word answers, she wold burst out into tears and apologize profusely for hurting Ivan.

So instead of answering him or looking up at him, she remained in her curled up ball of safety. Ivan decided to start by asking her questions.

"Why can't you look at me, dear?"

Wang let out a fearful "mmm."

Ivan pressed further.

"Mmm?"

She shook her head stubbornly and then Ivan became stern, pulled her onto his lap slowly, then repeated himself.

"Wang, up here."

"I-Ivan...I told you I'm sorry!"

She knew that at this point, she was utterly helpless. She didn't fear Ivan, but she didn't know what she would see upon gazing into his aster-colored eyes. She slowly looked up at him and saw nothing but love for her in his eyes.

"Don't keep apologizing, Wang. I love you, and I know that it hurts. And it's OK, Wang. It's OK to cry."

Ivan had hit the nail on the head. Wang, now utterly helpless, and feeling sorrow and remorse, buried her face into Ivan's shoulder and started to weep quietly. He simply stroked her back, being careful to avoid the area where her scar was, and rocked her back and forth.

After a while, Wang took deep breaths and finally dried her tears on Ivan's scarf (he chuckled upon seeing this). Ivan decided to do one more thing for her, despite any initial embarrassment it might cause her.

"Are we better?"

"Mhmm."

"Let's see you."

The first thing that Ivan noticed when Wang had gathered the courage to look up at him again was the slightly humorous sight of her hair clinging to her eyes. He swept the silky strands away from her eyes gently. Then he cupped her chin with one of his hands.

Wang couldn't help but be slightly attracted to Ivan's touch at this point. His hands were expert when it came to touching her.

"I love you so much."

He said before Wang made a move to kiss him. After a few moments of kissing each other, the couple broke apart for a moment. Wang then said something that surprised Ivan.

"I would like to make love again, Ivan."

He could not help the smile that crossed his features as he watched Wang open her kimono and lay back, allowing him to make the first move of the night of eroticism to follow.


End file.
